


Fish?

by balimaria



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, Fishing, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Will Go Down With This Ship, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, friendly bantering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balimaria/pseuds/balimaria
Summary: Leafpool is met with quite a sight when she goes to meet Mothwing.





	Fish?

After finally crossing the border between Thunderclan and the land beyond, Leafpool made her way through the tall grasses. She kept her nose in the air, waiting to catch the scent of the cat she so wanted to see. 

A few more tail-lengths passed uneventfully before Leafpool heard splashing dead ahead of her. She halted and sniffed the air, praying that it would be the scent of Mothwing that reached her through the crisp night air.

Starclan must've been in her favor, as it was no rouge or fox that had caught her attention, it was her, Mothwing. Excitedly, she pushed through the grass harder. It had been much too long since their last meeting.

Leafpool emerged eagerly, and was met with a sight that made her snort. Mothwing was floundering in leg-deep water, the slick river weeds offering her claws no purchase for her escape.  
Still grinning with amusement, Leafpool trotted over to the pond and dragged Mothwing out by the scruff.   
"What in Starclan were you doing?" she laughed. The dripping-wet Mothwing replied with an indignant expression.  
"Well, I _was_ fishing-"   
A small _mrow_ of laughter escaped Leafpool. "You call that fishing?"

Mothwing couldn't hide the amusement in her own voice as she responded. "I would have, before I slipped."  
Leafpool good-naturedly nudged Mothwing's shoulder. "I'm Thunderclan, and I bet _I_ could do better," she boasted.  
"Prove it," Mothwing said slyly. "Catch me the best fish here."  
Leafpool responded with an equally sly grin as she got into a hunter's crouch. Mothwing only had a moment to look confused before the other cat came crashing into her. The rolled into the grass in a tight bundle before coming to a halt.   
"I did it," Leafpool remarked. "I caught the best fish here. The best one _anywhere._ "

Mothwing huffed, but she couldn't hide the heat in her cheeks. "Who're you calling fish?" she bantered.

Leafpool only smiled. "You smell enough like one."  
Mothwing breathed an amused sigh before licking Leafpool's cheek. They soon lapsed into a warm and comfortable silence.

~

**Author's Note:**

> You couldn't pry this ship from my cold, dead hands.


End file.
